


À bout

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [383]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Bitterness, Dubious Consent, FC Bayern München, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love/Hate, M/M, Nübel problem if i can say it like that, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Sven avait eu de l'espoir. Et puis il y avait eu le gamin de Schalke. Neuer Jr.
Relationships: Manuel Neuer/Sven Ulreich
Series: FootballShot [383]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	À bout

À bout

Sven aurait presque cru qu'il resterait le deuxième gardien. Presque. Mais il y avait eu le gamin de Schalke pour lui prendre sa place. Sven ne veut pas savoir si le Bayern l'a pris parce qu'il est bon, parce qu'il est gratuit, ou parce que tout le monde l'appelle Neuer JR. En tout cas ça le rend furieux, pourquoi devait-il être recalé par un gamin ?! Il pensait avoir fait ses preuves quand Manuel était blessé, mais apparemment non. Il est le remplaçant du remplaçant maintenant. Sven ne veut pas partir, pas tout de suite, mais s'il n'a pas le choix, une équipe voudra peut-être de lui s'il fait les bonnes démarches. Le club lui en voudra peut-être d'être rancunier envers un gosse qu'il connaît à peine, mais c'est légitime selon lui, il n'est pas un simple remplaçant pour l'amour de Dieu.

Sven a senti le regard de Manuel sur lui toute la journée depuis l'officialisation de l'accueil de Nübel, ils sont intimes, mais il est prêt à faire ses valises pour le laisser s'amuser avec son gardien junior. Ils sont à Doha alors c'est compliqué de lui échapper, voire impossible... Sven se retrouve plaqué contre le mur de sa chambre, le corps de Manuel contre le sien, son souffle sur le lobe de son oreille, il peut sentir qu'il est énervé contre lui pour être de si mauvaise humeur. Sven ne compte pas s'excuser, il est légitime pour lui de s'exclure du groupe pour accepter la décision du club. Son pantalon de survêtement glisse sur ses genoux, ainsi que son boxer, Sven sert les poings en comprenant que Manuel a aussi besoin de se défouler, il n'est pas spécialement d'accord avec ça, mais apparemment son avis a disparu depuis que Nübel a pris de l'ampleur dans la vision du Bayern. Sven a envie de pleurer, ça ne devait pas se finir comme ça...

''Reste s'il te plaît...'' Manuel murmure dans son cou, amoureux ?

''Je t'emmerde, Capitaine.'' Sven est à bout. Il en a marre. C'est fini.

Fin


End file.
